


Shelter from the Storm

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie keeps him safe from the world and from himself if only for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safe Harbour](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2543) by swingandswirl. 



> Written for numb3rs100‘s Holiday Drabble Remixathon I hope this does justice to swingandswirl‘s lovely work. I just couldn’t resist giving it a try.

Shelter from the Storm (# 172 Skin)  
Remix of : swingandswirl‘s Safe Harbour

Colby is restless. His demons are whispering in his ears again. One job has too much blood, the other too many secrets.

For three nights now he’s tried to silence his demons with beer and Scotch but it’s not enough. He wants to crawl out of his skin.

He knows he has to give in before he loses it.

He drives to Charlie’s. Charlie doesn’t question when he knocks on the door.

The bed is stripped. He kneels and submits to the click of the cuffs. This is the serenity he seeks. No lies, just peace in his Master’s hands.

 

 

And Our Secrets Tear Us Asunder  
Remixed of swingandswirl‘s Sick As My Secrets

#135 Guilty

“Are you sure?” Charlie asks. Colby has never said no but still he asks.

Charlie starts with the ropes of rough hemp. They bite into Colby’s skin, pinch his wrists and ankles. If he fought the ropes would draw blood but Colby does not fight, does not move.

Colby keeps his head down, the picture of shame, his every nerve raw with the guilt of following orders.

With another lover Charlie might have used cords of silk but Colby demands the pain. This is his penance for the sins that six generations of duty and honour prevent him from confessing.

 

#193 Honesty

The belt is old leather, hard and cracked along the edges. He snaps it across Colby’s spine. Colby jumps, pulling hard against his ropes.

Charlie doesn’t wait. He brings the belt down again and again. Any part of Colby’s body is fair game.

By the time his flesh goes from red to purple Colby is cursing incoherently.

When the welts appear Colby is screaming but Charlie does not let up. Colby would never forgive him for stopping now.

When the skin finally breaks Colby breaks with it. His sins pour from his lips and every word spoken is the truth.

 

#65 Burn

Colby has confessed, the words burning their way from his soul. Now the tears fall. Unnaturally hot, they soak the silk Charlie has bound across his eyes and shake his body like a fever.

The belt still falls, letting Colby pretend the tears are tears of pain, not grief and shame, but each stroke is softer, becoming more of a caress, pushing Colby to another place.

When the last tear has fallen the belt is gone and Charlie’s hands caress his raw tortured skin, slowly convincing his body that perhaps he deserves a moment of pleasure after so much pain.

 

#36 Relinquish

Charlie pushes in hard. He is not gentle. Colby doesn’t need gentle. Not now. Not yet.

Colby cries out as Charlie’s body slaps against his raw skin.

“Please.” Colby begs, “please.”

He doesn’t even know what he is begging for, just something to crack that very last barrier.

Charlie rakes his nails down Colby’s chest, never letting up on the brutal pounding pace.

“Please.”

“Let go, soldier.”

Colby lets go. His body trained to follow orders, he spasms against the ropes that still bind him but he feels no pain, only the pleasure of letting go and drifting gently away.

 

 

Shades of Grey  
Remix of swingandswirl’s Between The Shadow And The Soul

#152 Forgiveness  
It had been over a year since Colby came to him desperate for penance, forgiveness, absolution.

Charlie had thought it would be a game by now, just for pleasure, but even after a year Colby’s eyes still held a desperation every time.

Charlie had cursed his own genius for not being able to devise any other way of lifting the weight from his lover’s soul. The best he could do, all he could do, was to be there, to be the one Colby could trust to push him to the breaking point and then say the words ‘I forgive you’.

 

#53 Support

Charlie could weep for the beauty of it. Colby bound before him, his skin glowing in candle light.

Charlie had been in awe of Colby’s strength and courage the first time he submitted and that hadn’t changed.

Charlie adjusted his grip on the short whip he was planning on using, his own desire building. He knew this was for Colby. It kept him going through his day. Arguably it was no different than helping Don with cases or letting Larry bounce ideas off him, but as Colby’s muscles strained against his bonds Charlie knew his own enjoyment could never compare.

 

#37 Resistance  
Colby would not break even though he came to Charlie begging to be broken.

Charlie showed Colby’s body no mercy, the leather screaming through the air before burning across Colby’s skin.

Still Colby held, his walls shored up by guilt and doubt and inner demons.

Charlie took his free hand to Colby’s flesh, laying hopes on a two-front assault. Finally the first cracks began to show.

Charlie thrust himself into Colby still clawing at his skin, sinking his teeth into his shoulder, scratching, biting, pounding, marking, all with no mercy, driving both of them screaming to much needed release.

 

#155 Therapy

The ropes were gone. Only Charlie’s arms held Colby now. He held Colby through his release, through his tears, into a half sleep where his mind was burned bare and his body drained.

Only then did Charlie climb from the bed to retrieve a first aid kid, large and always well stocked.

Colby watched him from under heavy lids as each wound was cleaned and wrapped and every inch of skin was rubbed with cooling gel and bruise cream.

Only when that was finished did Charlie look into Colby’s eyes hoping to find love and an equal measure of peace.

 

Twisting In and Out Again (#52 Own)  
Remix of swingandswirl’s Et Ego Ili

Megan gets songs stuck in her head like everyone else. Also sometimes bits of poetry or something overheard but now Megan has a shape in her head, a spiral that twists in on itself then back out again.

She saw it late one night after days of no rest. Colby had passed out in a break room chair, his head slumped to one side. She only intended to shift his head and save his neck.

The thin band of black leather was around his neck, hidden under his collar, vivid against his pale skin. It wasn’t so tight as to bite into the skin but Megan doubted she could have slipped a finger beneath it. And pressed into the leather in silver were a row of spirals twisting in and out again.

Megan gently tipped Colby’s head back. His lips moved for a moment but he continued to sleep.

Megan went back to her paperwork but the shape stayed in her head. She had seen it somewhere.

After more days of no sleep Charlie stumbled into the office. And there on Charlie’s hand, in a ring of platinum and ebony, were the same row spirals twisting in and out again.


End file.
